Conveying molding material from an injection screw nozzle of an injection molding machine through a mold inlet and distributing it to one or more mold cavities presents problems when thermoset material is being molded. Since thermoset materials cure when exposed to heat, components associated with distributing molding material to the one or more mold cavities need to be kept cool and cleaned frequently.
Regardless of molding material, thermal expansion in runners and molds presents an ongoing problem. Accommodating thermal expansion efficiently is a challenge in mold and runner design.
Solving these problems individually or at the same time is important to developing advanced injection molding techniques.